uruguayfandomcom_es-20200214-history
José Enrique Rodó
|fecha de fallecimiento = 1 de mayo de 1917 (45 años) |lugar de fallecimiento = Palermo, |Seudónimo = Maestro de la juventud |Ocupación = escritor, profesor, periodista, ensayista, crítico literario, filósofo, político. |Nacionalidad = Uruguayo |Periodo = |obras notables = * Ariel |Género = |Movimiento = Generación del ´900 |Influencias = |Influyó = |cónyuge = |Hijos = |Firma = |Website = |Notas = }} José Enrique Camilo Rodó Piñeyro (Montevideo, Uruguay, 15 de julio de 1871 - Palermo, Italia, 1 de mayo de 1917) fue un escritor y político uruguayo. Sus obras señalaron el malestar finisecular hispanoamericano con un estilo refinado y poético, típico del modernismo. Fue el creador del arielismo, corriente ideológica basada en un aprecio de la tradición grecolatina. Biografía Miembro de una familia de la alta burguesía uruguaya, Rodó aprendió a leer a los 4 años, con la ayuda de su hermana, y desde entonces fue un apasionado lector. Su rendimiento escolar presentó altibajos desde un primer momento. Inició sus estudios en la Escuela y Liceo Elbio Fernández de Montevideo, donde se interesó principalmente por materias como la historia y la literatura;Garganigo et al. Huellas de las literaturas hispanoamericanas. New Jersey: Prentice Hall, 1997. pp. 335. ingresó en 1882, y debió pasar al año siguiente a otro colegio oficial por problemas económicos de su familia debido a algunos fracasos en los negocios de su padre. Comenzó a trabajar a los 14 años tras la muerte de su padre, desempeñando tareas como ayudante en un estudio de escribanos. Desarrolló su faceta periodística y desde 1895 se han publicado poemas y artículos suyos en periódicos, así como algunos artículos de crítica literaria en la Revista Nacional de Literatura y Ciencias Sociales (1895-1897), que fundó junto con otros intelectuales uruguayos. En 1896, en el mismo órgano, publicó dos ensayos, "El que vendrá" y "La novela nueva", que publicaría junto con otro artículo en 1897 bajo el título "La vida nueva". En estos ensayos Rodó se propuso analizar algunos de los aspectos que contribuían al sentimiento de malestar de su época. Ofrecía una alternativa espiritual con la esperada llegada de un redentor que podía, según él, establecer una nueva vida basada en el amor, la armonía y la paz.Garganigo et al. Huellas de las literaturas hispanoamericanas. New Jersey: Prentice Hall, 1997. No llegó a concluir sus estudios universitarios, aunque en 1898, gracias a su fama de escritor y pensador fue nombrado profesor de literatura en la Universidad de Montevideo, hoy Universidad de la República. Formó parte de la vida política de su país como miembro del Partido Colorado de José Batlle y Ordóñez y desde 1902 ejerció de diputado por Montevideo durante tres períodos. Luego de escribir “Liberalismo y Jacobinismo” y como consecuencia de diversos antagonismos se distanció de Batlle. Sus ensayos, marcados por la defensa del americanismo y la crítica a la cultura norteamericana, tuvieron una extraordinaria difusión: Ariel (1900), Motivos de Proteo, El mirador de Próspero. Murió en el olvido en un hotel de Palermo, Sicilia, cuando trabajaba como corresponsal de la revista argentina Caras y Caretas. Sus restos fueron trasladados a Montevideo en 1920. Su tersa prosa y su agudo pensamiento han influido en el pensamiento de varias generaciones de toda América. Sus actividades políticas como miembro del Partido Colorado lo llevaron como diputado por Montevideo a la Cámara en 1902, renunciando a su cargo en 1905, pues estaba desilusionado de la realidad política de su país. En 1907 volvió a la política otras dos veces: cuando fue elegido diputado en 1908 y de nuevo en 1910. Entre los años 1904 y 1907 sufrió una crisis anímica. A pesar de su pesimismo vital, escribió "Motivos de Proteo", una serie de artículos didácticos de tono optimista e idealismo moderado. Uno de los tópicos fundamentales es el término de regeneración donde cada individuo tiene que aspirar a la perfección y a ideales desinteresados desarrollando en el proceso un balance armónico. Los consejos morales y éticos se dan en muchos casos por medio de parábolas. En 1915, se dedica a las obras de Darío, Bolívar y Montalvo. Luego cuando su salud se empeora, emprende el siempre soñado viaje a Europa designado como corresponsal de la revista argentina "Caras y caretas". Entre 1916-1917, las impresiones de sus viajes por España, Francia e Italia se publicaron en la revista. Los artículos publicados reflejaban un tono melancólico, desilusión y tristeza. Murió abandonado el 1 de mayo de 1917, a los 45 años de edad, en un hotel de Palermo, en Sicilia, no siendo trasladados sus restos a Montevideo hasta 1920.Garganigo et al. Huellas de las literaturas hispanoamericanas. New Jersey: Prentice Hall, 1997. pp.336. El movimiento latinoamericano de la Reforma Universitaria, iniciado en 1918, lo consideraba uno de los "maestros de la juventud". Homenajes * Varios parques públicos del Uruguay llevan el nombre de Rodó, el más conocido de ellos en el barrio homónimo de Montevideo. * Escuela Secundaria Diurna no. 139 Del. Coyoacán, Distrito Federal, México Obras thumb|José Enrique Rodó. * La novela nueva (1897). * El que vendrá (1897). * Rubén Darío. (1899). * Ariel (1900) * Liberalismo y Jacobinismo (Montevideo, 1906). * Motivos de Proteo (Montevideo, 1909). * El mirador de Próspero (Montevideo, 1913). - obra antológica de 45 ensayos en los que trabajaba desde 1908. Incluye, entre otros, «Bolívar», «Magna Patria», «Montalvo» y «Artigas»."El mundo de José Enrique Rodó (1871-1917)", por Belén Castro Morales, 2010, en la página de la "Biblioteca Virtual Miguel de Cervantes". * El camino de Paros (1918). * Rubén Darío 2. (1920). * Epistolario (1921). * Nuevos motivos de Proteo (1927). * Últimos motivos de Proteo (1932). En 1915 aparece también Cinco ensayos: Montalvo - Ariel - Bolívar - Rubén Darío - Liberalismo y Jacobinismo (Madrid: Editorial América, 1915),"Cinco ensayos: Montalvo - Ariel - Bolívar - Rubén Darío - Liberalismo y Jacobinismo" / José Enrique Rodó, en la página de la "Biblioteca Virtual Miguel de Cervantes". y en 1920, Hombres de América: (Montalvo-Bolívar-Rubén Darío). Discursos parlamentarios (Barcelona: Editorial Cervantes, 1920)"Hombres de América: (Montalvo-Bolívar-Rubén Darío). Discursos parlamentarios" / José Enrique Rodó, en la página de la "Biblioteca Virtual Miguel de Cervantes". Traducciones * José Enrique Rodó, Ariel : appel à la jeunesse latino-américaine, et autres textes, sélection, traduction, notes et préface de Brigitte Natanson et Emmanuelle Rimbot, Saint-Etienne :Publications de l'Université de Saint-Etienne, 2014, 216 p. Collection Long courriers. ISBN 978-2-86272-650-2 Véase también * Ariel (ensayo) Referencias Bibliografía adicional * Achugar, Hugo. “Modernización, europeización, cuestionamiento: El lirismo social en Uruguay entre 1895 y 1911”. Revista Iberoamericana 47 (1981), pp. 7-32. * Bachellier, C. C. "An Introduction for Studies on Rodó". Hispania 46.4 (December 1963): 764-769. * Brotherston, Gordon. “The Literary World of José Enrique Rodó (1871-1917)”. En Homenaje a Luis Alberto Sánchez. Eds. Víctor Berger y Robert G. Mead, Jr. Madrid: Editorial Ínsula, 1983: 95-103. * Concha, Jaime. “El Ariel de Rodó, o juventud, ‘humano tesoro’”. Nuevo Texto Crítico 9–10 (1992), pp. 121–134. * Earle, Peter G. "Utopía, Univerópolis, Macondo". Hispanic Review 50 (1982): 143-157. * Earle, Peter G. "José Enrique Rodó". Latin American Writers. Vol. II. Ed. Solé/Abreu. NY: Charles Scribners Sons, 1989: II: 447-455. * Ette, Ottmar. “Así habló Próspero: Nietzsche, Rodó y la modernidad filosófica de Ariel”. Cuadernos Hispanoamericanos 528 (junio de 1994), pp. 49-62. * Foster, David William. “Procesos de Literaturización en Ariel de Rodó”. Explicación de Textos Literarios 10.2 (1981-1982), pp. 5-14. * González Echevarría, Roberto. "The Case of the Speaking Statue: Ariel and the Magisterial Rhetoric of the Latin American Essay". The Voice of the Masters: Writing and Authority in Modern Latin American Literature. Austin: University of Texas Press, 1985: 8-32. * Hernández, Rafael Esteban. “Rodó y Ortega y Gasset: La elite idealista y la perspectivista”. Tesis doctoral. Knoxville: The University of Tennessee, 1983. * Miller, Nicola. In the Shadow of the State: Intellectuals and the Quest for National Identity in Twentieth-Century Latin America. London: Verso, 1999: 96-114. * Natanson, Brigitte, Rimbot, Emmanuelle, “Vericuetos y trampas de la intertextualidad: Rodó traductor del francés”, in Lafarga, Francisco, et Luis Pegenaute, Aspectos de la historia de la traducción en Hispanoamérica: autores, traducciones y traductores, Vigo: Academia del Hispanismo, «Biblioteca Giambattista Vico» n° 27, 2012, p. 241-251. * Pereyra-Suárez, Esther. "José Enrique Rodó y la selección en la democracia". Hispania 58.2 (1975): 346-350. * Rodó, José Enrique. Obras completas. Ed. Emir Rodríguez Monegal. Segunda edición. Madrid: Aguilar, 1967. * Rodríguez Alcalá, Guido. En torno al “Ariel” de Rodó. Asunción: Criterio Ediciones, 1990. * Rodríguez Monegal, Emir. "Sobre el Anti-imperialismo de Rodó". Revista Iberoamericana 80, Vol 38 (1972): 495-501. * Rodríguez Monegal, Emir. "La utopía modernista: el mito del nuevo y el viejo mundo en Darío y Rodó". Revista Iberoamericana 46 (1980): 427-442. * Sánchez, Luis Alberto. Escritores representativos de América. Primera serie. Segunda edición. 3 tomos. Madrid: Gredos, 1963: Tomo III, "José Enrique Rodó", 77-94. * San Román, Gustavo. Rodó en Inglaterra, Montevideo: Asociación Amigos de la Biblioteca Nacional, 2002. * Scavino, Dardo "El Mesías de Rodó o la figura de una modernidad alternativa", Revista de crítica latinoamericana n° 78, 2013, pp. 219-238. * Sotelo Vázquez, Adolfo. “La crítica de Clarín a la luz de José Enrique Rodó (Dos artículos de Rodó en la Revista Nacional de Literatura y Ciencias Sociales, 1895)”. Cuadernos Hispanoamericanos 462 (Dic 1988), pp. 7–22. * Symington, James W. "Echoes of Rodó". Américas 20.3 (March 1968): 8-13. * Tiempo, César. "Vistazo a José Enrique Rodó". Hispania 39.3 (1956): 269-274. * Urello, Antonio. “Ariel: referencialidad y estrategia textual”. Revista Canadiense de Estudios Hispánicos 10.3 (1985-86), pp. 463-474. * Ward, Thomas. "Rodó y las 'jerarquías imperativas". En La resistencia cultural: la nación en el ensayo de las Américas. Lima: Universidad Ricardo Palma, 2004: 72-85. * Ward, Thomas. "El concepto krausista de la belleza en Rodó" y "La belleza como solución", En La teoría literaria: romanticismo, krausismo y modernismo ante la 'globalización' industrial. University, MS: University of Mississippi, "Romance Monographs", 2004: 70-82. Enlaces externos Categoría:Uruguayos de ascendencia catalana Categoría:Montevideanos Categoría:Escritores de Uruguay Categoría:Escritores en español Categoría:Políticos del partido Colorado (Uruguay) Categoría:Diputados de Uruguay Categoría:Filósofos de Uruguay Categoría:Ensayistas de Uruguay Categoría:Proyecto educativo